


Pacific Time

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark掉进了太平洋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Time

“没人能在太平洋里用电脑。”Eduardo冷酷地说，把这话当做最后一根救命稻草。

三天以来，它都充当着某种神谕一样的启示，能让Mark的硅基脑袋浸水短路，脱离他那严密的、哪里都不对的、然而毫无破绽的逻辑。但三天后，现在，Eduardo怒气冲冲地往行李箱里又摔了一件衬衫，而Mark抱着他的笔电缩在床头，理所当然地回答：“它防水。”

那就是……某种病入膏肓的征兆。

假如Eduardo仍像第一天般充满斗志，他或许会反驳Mark，甚至来一场关于浅海平均深度以及水压的讨论，严密详尽地论证Mark没有处于海——尤其是太平洋——底下。可时至今日，距离Mark走下飞机已经过去数天，在历经“你的沙发上长着珊瑚”“那儿有一群沙丁鱼”“拒绝海鲜我看得够多了”等诸多考验，消耗尽“这还挺可爱”“保持冷静”“去他妈的”“你要不要看医生”一系列情绪储备之后，面对那个把自己蜷成一团好防止浮起来的卷毛，Eduardo唯一能做的，就是往行李箱塞进足够多的东西，同时假装失聪，一句也别听Mark那充满混乱和异想天开的理论。

那就是，另一种无力回天。

再三确定杯子里面没有任何藻类，解决完新加坡一应事务疲倦得只想随波逐流的Eduardo放任自己好好喝了杯水。

两天前，他是这么给Mark说的：“如果我们在太平洋里，为什么还要喝水呢？”而Mark，天经地义地，回答他：“因为我们是淡水的，Wardo。”这很有道理，至少在用一个包裹着每个人的巨型泡泡解释了其他一切后，“我们在海里喝水”变得合情又合理。

但不是说Eduardo就认可这个深深太平洋底的无稽之谈了，毕竟，医生还是要看的。

Dustin抱着他的鲑鱼抱枕，忧心忡忡地出声：“医生怎么说？”

“没问题，”Chris翻开一页报告，又一页报告，“什么都好，一切正常，活蹦乱跳。”

“我喜欢活蹦乱跳这个词。”Eduardo说：“让人感觉非常新鲜。”

Mark给了他一个软得像海绵的笑容。

“那心理医生呢？”Dustin又问，抛弃了他一贯的乐观精神。

“新症状，也许，他们需要时间讨论。除此之外，我觉得状况还在控制之内。”

“控制之内？”Dustin大叫：“你管这叫控制之内？！”他挥舞着他的鲑鱼抱枕。

其他三个人被吓住了。

Dustin像条被抛上岸的鱼一样萎靡下来。“哦，对不起，我很抱歉，伙计们，我就是有点忍不住。这太糟了，Chris，我不是要朝你发火，对不起。”

“放轻松，Dustin，Mark他没什么事，也许过两天就好了，他可能只是压力太大。”

Mark无所谓地点点头，Eduardo也谨慎地表示了赞同。

Dustin眨眨眼：“Mark？哦不，他没什么。”

他们怀疑地看着他。

“难道你们都没发现吗？鲑鱼？”他双手平举着那个鲑鱼抱枕，严肃地说：“没有鲑鱼。”

在Mark的太平洋里，鳕鱼、鲱鱼、鲽鱼、比目鱼，所有鱼类自由生长，成群结队游过Mark身边。从机场Dustin就认真听着Mark的每一句话，还拜托Eduardo留意了他不在的那些时候、Mark的观察记录。结果让人惊慌，Mark几乎提到了数百种鱼类，考虑到他非专业人士的身份，这应该是所有常见鱼类。然而，同Dustin期待的相反。没有鲑鱼。

“一条也没有。”

这就是个大问题了。

“所以，”Chris沉吟片刻，中间拿出手机查询了鲑鱼的分布、种类和稀有程度，“作为常见食用鱼类，它们一次也没在太平洋里出现过，这说明了什么？”

“呃，Mark正活在一片没有鲑鱼的海域？”

Dustin发出了某种悲惨的声音：“这不是真的。”

“这当然不是真的，”Mark给了他一个尖锐的瞪视，就是那种先是“快看哈佛怎么招了个白痴”，然后是“快看Facebook怎么招了个白痴”的眼神，“太平洋里当然有鲑鱼，我面前就有一条。”

“什么？”

“在哪儿？”

“你在说我吗Marky？”

Mark持续瞪着他。但这不重要，没关系，Dustin决定以后把它叫做“快看这他妈有条鲑鱼”眼神，Dustin愿意永远被这么瞪着。

这不是说Dustin是个受虐狂，但鲑鱼，Dustin爱鲑鱼，一辈子那种爱。

他也爱Mark，此时此刻，感谢太平洋，感谢所有的一切。

“我要吻你了！”他宣布，然后扑了上去。

五秒钟后，所有人看着Mark用那种连Chris也形容不出来的、但明显是鳍断了的姿势一点一点挪动到Eduardo身边。

“我受伤了，”他说，不同寻常的沮丧，“我被袭击了。”

Eduardo试着安慰他，可显然言语没有断肢再生功效，因此Mark思索几秒，果断发动了另一场袭击。

“一条鲑鱼亲了我，”他说，“所以我要亲一条美人鱼才能弥补心灵创伤。”这就是全部的解释。

“那么Wardo是美人鱼？”Dustin兴高采烈，一点儿也不在乎Mark的嫌弃，“Chris呢？他是什么品种？”

“我希望你说的美人鱼是指这一个，”Chris给Mark看了一眼他手机屏幕上的《海的女儿》，“而不是这一个。”接着是一只儒艮。

Mark平板地直视他：“Chris，章鱼是无脊椎动物中最聪明的种类。”

“好极了，我这辈子都会对章鱼有心理阴影。”

“最后一个问题，你自己是什么种类？”Dustin已经迫不及待了。

而Mark继续采用“你真是条傻鱼”的精神攻击。

这就像是，好像是……

“你是个人。”Chris冷静地说，然后寻找Eduardo，Mark必须得到一点教训。

Eduardo沉默着，从刚才Mark袭击了他以后，他就安静地、一声不吭地、专注地看着自己的腿。

“Wardo？”Chris伸手敲了敲他的膝盖。

Eduardo谨慎地发问：“有尾巴吗？”

“什么？”

“美人鱼——有尾巴么？”

Chris有点崩溃：“当然有！那是鱼！但你没有，你是个人类，Eduardo，冷静一点。”

Eduardo张张嘴。一会儿后告诉他，“我想我现在有些怀疑。”

但是，在此之前，这儿还有一个理论。

“美人鱼、鲑鱼、章鱼，”他指了指他们三个，“我们是海产品。”他真挚地说：“不是淡水的。”因此“在海里喝水”完全不能成立。

“哦，这个。”Mark想了想，倒了杯水，喝掉。“我们想喝水，就喝水。”

每个人都神情恍惚地看着他。

于是Mark突如其来地从心里生出了另一个冲动。

“我们想吐泡泡，就吐泡泡。”

他张开嘴，一串气泡浮了上去。

“THAT.”啪。

“IS.”啪。

“SO.”啪。

“COOL.”啪。

Dustin贡献了自己一生中最热烈的掌声。

但是，还是有人保持了理智的。“你不是个人吗Mark！”

“人也吐泡泡的，Chris。”Eduardo抱着Dustin的鲑鱼抱枕，十分安心。

这就全部都说得通了。

Mark确确实实地、完完整整地，在乘飞机从硅谷到新加坡的途中，掉进了太平洋。

“这样挺好的，”当事人发表感言，看着四周的海葵海星和海草，“当你住在太平洋里，就不用再费心跨越它了。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 标题算个梗？Pacific standard time（PST）太平洋标准时间，GMT-8，西海岸正好过这个时间嘛XDDD  
> 强行插入解释：  
> 太平洋是Mark和Eduardo的距离，不用跨越太平洋了说明距离消失了呀~掉进太平洋是掉进了爱里~Mark现在看见的都是珊瑚啊鱼群啊，都没有狂风暴雨和鲨鱼XD以后吵架的时候可能会看到鲨鱼游过来hhhhh


End file.
